Cowgirls do it Best
by rrrarkansas
Summary: When Jasper Whitlock was sent to find Isabella Swan he sure as hell never expected to find the hellcat that was in front of him, punching a biker 10 times her size. "Now I'll admit I have the mouth of a sailor and am fucking vulgar but that don't mean I should be treated like a cock suckin five dollar ho." AU/OC


**AN: Hello this is rrrarkansas. I hope you like the story and honestly it just popped into my head so I just started to write. Not sure exactly where this story is going so any thoughts or opinions are great. I do have a relative idea of where I want it to go just no definite decisions have been made. This is a Jasper/Bella story and the first one I have written with this pairing so am excited. It is AU and OC. I have yet to decide weather this will be all human or not so I guess we'll find out as we go. There is a lot of adult language and later on there will be lemons so this story is for 18 and over only. I can only say it and just cause I say it doesn't mean it will stop you from reading but it's a warning. I don't own any of the characters just the story line. PLEASE review and let me know your thoughts. Reviews inspire me to write more so if you read please review even if it's criticism. I can take it although I can't force you to review I would defiantly love you for it that's for sure. So enjoy the story and I hope you like it.**

**Cowgirls do it Best**

**Chapter 1:**

He had never seen anything like what he was seeing right now. He had walked into the bar hoping his Intel had been correct this time. He never expected to find the chaos that had broken out the moment he walked into the bar and caught sight of the petite brunette throwing a right hook to the face of a biker ten times her size. After that all hell had broken lose. He watched as the brunette punched another man in the face then ducked as he swung at her and then punched him in the gut. She spun around her hair wiping behind her as she elbowed someone else in the face, kicked someone else in the chest, kneed one man in the balls and threw a woman to the ground. She dodged and ducked and punched and kicked anyone that came near her. All the while she had a smile on her face. Finally everyone came to a screeching halt when the bartender shot off a .45 revolver into a place on the wall that looked like it had seen a lot of bullets.

"No you see here lil' bit how many times I gotta tell ya to not start anything?" the bartender said to the brunette as if this was an everyday occurrence.

"Now Harry I didn't start this shit, that fat bastered thought he could cop a feel and get away with it. Now I'll admit I have the mouth of a sailor and am fucking vulgar but that don't mean I should be treated like a cock suckin five dollar ho. I ain't no piece of fucking meat and he need to learn a god damn lesson that ain't nobody else gonna teach him cause his mama sure as hell didn't do it right." She had her hands on her hips and was staring the bartender down as if daring him to say something.

"Fine but you ain't got to wreak my bar in the process lil' bit."

"I'm real fuckin sorry about that Harry it ain't like I told everyone to start throwin punches. Well I got shit to do I'll see y'all later." With that she turned on her boot clad heel towards the door. The door that I was standing in front of. " You wanna get outta my fuckin way or am I gonna have to move you?" She asked me as she stared up at me. I moved and let her pass by me as I turned towards the bartender.

"Who was that?" I asked him pointing a thumb over my shoulder towards the door.

"That there be Bella Swan." he said and I cursed as I spun around and sprinted out the door hoping to catch her. I made it outside just in time to see her driving away in an old red Chevy truck. I turned around and headed back into the bar.

"Do you by any chance know where I can find Miss Bella Swan?" the bartender looked up at me with caution in his eyes.

"What do ya want with lil' bit?"

"I'd really rather not say it's kind of a private matter. Could you just tell me where I can find her or a way to reach her?" Harry's eyes narrowed at him.

"If you can't tell me what you lookin for her for you ain't getting nothing out of anyone round here. I don't care if it's personal or not I ain't givin a stranger any old information specially on lil' bit she'd kick my ass." He sighed he thought they might be a little more cooperative.

"It's about her grandfather." I really didn't want to elaborate any more than that. Harry was the one to sigh this time as he looked at me his eyes softened ever so slightly.

"She's out on twilight ranch. Take a left out of the parkin lot then go up the road till ya see this big'ol rock on the corner to a dirt road turn off, go down that road till ya see an old fruit stand and turn on that go all the way down till you hit the main part of the ranch there's a big'ol red barn someone'll help ya."

"Thank you" I said as I headed back out to the parking lot and to my truck. When the big red barn came into view I found a place to park and got out. Looking around I couldn't see anybody so I headed to the big red barn. He could here yelling coming from the barn as he got closer to the open doors.

"I done told y'all sumbitches that them cattle had to be rounded up by 3 o'clock and y'all been sitin here on y'alls fuckin asses doin jack shit? Y'all ain't even mucked out them stalls get yer fuckin asses up and out

there and round up them cattle or I will beat ya till yer black and fuckin blue!" The four men she had been yelling at jumped to their feet and ran off. I suspected to round up the cattle she had been talking or rather yelling about. She sighed putting her head in her hand then growled and kicked the wall with her boot clad foot. Bella Swan was defiantly not what he had suspected. She was about 5'3", had a chocolate hair with a slight red tinge that flowed all the way to the top of her daisy dukes. She was the definition of not judging a book by its cover. Cause if you just looked at her she was absolutely stunning but she was a hellcat. I cleared my throat. She spun around so fast I was sure she was going to fall.

"What the hell, who are you and how the fuck can I help you cause you must be fuckin lost." She was staring daggers at me waiting for my reply.

"Are you Isabella Swan?"

"Depends on who's askin." her eyes narrowed a little more the daggers getting a little sharper as she stared at him.

" My name's Jasper Whitlock ma'am, I'm here because of your grandfather."

"My papaw died when I was 6 so I suggest ya try again."

"Your mothers father."

"I ain't never had nothing to do with my mama's family so why did my grandpa send you here? I don't even know the fuckin guy and it ain't Isabella it's Bella so don't be callin me Isabella again." She cringed every time she said Isabella, I had to stifle a chuckle.

"Just because you never knew your mothers family doesn't mean they didn't know about you. The only reason they have stayed away from you is because it was your mothers wish that they leave you alone till you where old enough to make your own decisions."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that now that you are old enough you can finally clam your birthright. Your grandfather would like to meet you and explain everything to you himself I am simply the messenger and the person that will escort you if you decide you would like to meet your grandfather and learn of your mothers family and your birthright." She furrowed her brows then scratched the back of her head.

"I need a fuckin drink, ya want one Mr. Whitlock?" she asked as she headed to the big white house.

"Sure."

"Well come on then, ain't no use standin there like a dumb fuck." she opened the door into the house not bothering to look and see if Jasper was following her. She went to a study and straight to the little bar in the corner and poured herself a good helping of Whiskey looking over her shoulder and said " what do ya want we got Whiskey and Whiskey, ok I guess Whiskey it is." she laughed a little to herself as she poured be a good helping as well and handed it to me. By the time I took my first drink and felt the burn in my throat as the Whiskey slid smoothly down it she had already finished hers and was pouring herself another.

"Now look here Mr. Whitlock I hope you don't expect me to make a decision right this damn second cause if you do yer shit outta luck cause that ait an easy decision to be makin."

"Oh I don't expect it at all, I'll wait however long it takes for you to make your decision on the matter and please call me Jasper." I couldn't decided weather I wanted to laugh or be offended by her comment. How could anyone expect a person to make a decision like that on a whim?

"Well now that that shit is settled, can ya ride a horse?" She looked at me as she leaned against the desk drink in hand.

"Yes" she looked a little surprised by that fact and I had the suspicion that Bella was judging me by my outward appearance. She nodded then threw back the rest of her drink, setting the now empty glass on the bar.

"Well then I'll make ya a deal ya help me on the ranch and I'll let you stay here till I make a decision on the matter. How's that sound to ya Jasper?" She had a smirk playing at her lips. I could tell she was thinking that I would decline the offer. I smiled a spark igniting in my eyes as I looked at the d=challenge in hers.

"That sounds like a good deal to me. If you let me get changed we can get started how's that sound Bella?" Her smile widened at my answer.

"That sounds mighty fine Jasper go on and get changed there's lots to be done on a ranch this size. There's a bathroom down the hall change there for now then meet me in the barn."

With that she walked out of the room and I threw back the rest of my drink, set the glass on the bar and hurried out to my truck to get my clothes. It took me ten minuets to grab my bag and change before I was in the barn staring at Bella's back. I could tell she knew I was there she was just ignoring me so I stayed quiet and leaned against the wall. It took her three minutes to finally turn around and face me. She looked surprised when she saw what I was wearing. I grinned, she probably hadn't expected me to be wearing jeans, t-shirt and cowboy boots. Little did she know this was normal everyday wear for me.

"Well are ya gonna help me saddle the horses or are ya gonna stand there and stare at my back the whole damn time?" She defiantly had spit fire, that was for sure.

"Just waiting for my orders ma'am, and you just gave them so yeah I'll help." I smiled and walked over to where she had been saddling up two horses. She had one almost finished so I grabbed the saddle, that she had sitting beside the second horse, and the saddle pad and started saddling up the horse putting the saddle pad on first then the saddle. I had my horse all ready to go by the time she finished. Again she looked shocked, it was amusing and entertaining showing her how wrong about him she had been. In a way he thought he was teaching her a lesson like she had said she was teaching the big biker at the bar but he wasn't using violence to do the teaching like she did.

"Well Bella have you learned not to judge a book by it's cover? I may have been dressed in a suit and talk properly and accent free but I'm from Texas, this is my normal ware and I grew up on a ranch so I know my way around this kind of work and I sure as hell know what I'm doing. So I would appreciate you not being quite so judgmental." She was staring at him open mouthed and seemed to be at a loss for words. She finally came out of the stupor she had been in and sighed.

"Jasper I'm gonna say something that I don't say very often, really almost never say, so I suggest ya listen cause I wont repeat myself. I apologize for pre-judging that wasn't right of me to do. I was taught better then that. Honestly I was pretty wound up but that's still ain't an excuse for what I did, I can't go preachin bout right and wrong to others if I ain't following the lessons I learned when I was little. So I wont be doin anything I know I shouldn't be doin again."

"Thank you for the apology I appreciate it. That's really all I wanted. I'm not an enemy Bella I'm an ally as of right now but I hope we can become friends. On that note take the time you need to make your decision and in the mean time I'll help you out so all you need to do is tell me what you would like done and I'll get it done." She smiled as she climbed up on the horse she had been saddling.

"You know Jasper I think we are going to be great friends." With that she kicked her horse and she was off, laughing as she went. I smiled, chuckling a little to myself as I threw myself into the saddle and took off after her.

**AN: So I know that the authors note at the top was incredibly long but do not fret they will not be like that again and from now on unless it is important all my AN's will be at the bottom. So what did you think? Please review give me your thoughts and what you might like to see in the next chapter. Again thank you for reading!**

**- rrrarkansas**


End file.
